After the Funeral
by Arthursmol
Summary: Written from Mollys POV. Slightly angst, but fluff and cheese too! How the Weasleys started to move on after Freds funeral with the help of love. And Molly using a different tactic rather than yelling! Rated T for suggested adult scene and language
1. Chapter 1

**Molly's POV. Set after Fred's funeral. OK, so I have had this idea for a while. There's a moment right at the end of the story which may appear to be out of Molly's character. I come from a big family and there have been moments that, rather than yelling at us for what we have done my parents have allowed us to dig the hole and jump right in during a casual conversation. And I think with so many boys, Molly would use a similar tactic. She can come over as a bit of a nag but I also think she sees the funny side in a lot of the antics her kids get up to, even if they drive her mad!-I see it in my own Mum-having so many strong, self willed children can make your sense of humour a bit twisted! This story is angsty but has a heavy on the side with cheese and fluff. RH HG BF MA and a bit of C? thrown in.**

It had been one of the longest, hardest days of my life, but now I sat quietly on one of the kitchen chairs in Fr ... in Georges room, with Charlie sitting across from me on another chair. George lay on his side facing the window. He hadn't spoken since we had brought him upstairs after the funeral. Charlie had brought the chairs upstairs when we realised neither of us could bring ourselves to sit on Fred's bed. George hadn't slept in here since our return to the Burrow a few days ago. He had hardly slept at all. He would pace around the house for hours and hours, sitting for a moment, before beginning his relentless pacing again. To begin with I had tried to comfort him, but Arthur had persuaded me that George would search us out when he needed us. And he eventually had, falling on my shoulder and crying as I had never seen him cry before, then laying between Arthur and myself on our bed before drifting off into an unsettled night's sleep, like he and Fred used to when they were little and there was a storm

Charlie and I had persuaded George to come up here as there were still a few guests lingering and talking to the family. Arthur, Bill and Fleur had reassured me they could take care of the last of the mourners. There is only so much hugging and arm squeezing I could take so goodness knows how George felt. I didn't know who's grief was the greatest, mine and Arthurs for losing a child or George for losing the closest person in his life. I felt so lost, so abandoned, like nothing good could ever happen to this family again.

George was beginning to fall asleep; Charlie sat with his back to the window with one hand lying gently on George's knee. There was a light tapping on the window. Charlie turned to see the owl sitting on the windowsill offering its leg so the letter it held could be removed. Charlie unrolled the letter and smiled to himself.

"Eric?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb George.

"Yeah" Said Charlie, "He sends his love and promises to try and come over in the next week. I did leave them all rather in the lurch when I came home last week" Charlie continued reading his letter.  
>"So, who's Eric?" A croaky voice came from the bed.<p>

Charlie gazed at his brother, blushing slightly.

"He's a ...a friend"  
>"Charlie, I had a bet going with Fred mate. It's OK you know?"<br>"What do you mean you and Fred had a bet?"  
>George pushed himself up onto his elbow "We knew mate, we just wondered how long it would take for you to come out to us. Looks like you already had to Mum and Dad."A half smile, half sad frown appeared on his face "So that would mean Fred owes me, he said it would take you until you were old and grey before you admitted you were gay." George looked at Charlie and smiled<br>"Git!" said Charlie before smiling back at his brother then leaning across and giving him a gentle hug before pushing him back onto the bed. What other bets have you placing then?" George gave him a watery smile before turning round to me as I stifled a yawn.  
>"Mum, please go get some rest, Charlie will stay with me. We're OK... I'm OK"<br>"I can't leave you George"  
>"Yeah you can, go see Dad."<br>"Go on Mum" said Charlie "I need to find out what other things my sweet iccle brothers were betting on! And I am not sure you will want to hear"  
>I raised my eyebrows. "You might be right there. Alright boys, but if you need me George, just call"<br>George leant over and squeezed my hand "I promise"  
>As I walked out the door George turned to Charlie "Talking of iccle, we had a bet on whether our Iccle Ronniekins would ever build up the courage to get to first base with the love of his life, I bet he would."<br>"Would that be our Hermione?" Charlie asked. "They appeared to be close when I met you all at Hogwarts the other day." I didn't hear Georges reply as I pulled the door to. I sighed. Having so many boys, no, that should be young men, in the house, I had got used to these sorts of conversations and all my reprimanding in the world didn't stop it. And to be honest it was good to hear George talk like this. This was more like my old George.

I walked downstairs to find the guests gone and Arthur, Bill and Fleur washing and drying up. Percy was levitating my pots and pans back into the cupboards. Arthur came over and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe in this man's arms, had done for the longest time. He kissed my forehead as I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.  
>"I sent the kids up to bed. I don't know the last time Harry slept properly. The poor lad has been to too many funerals in the last few weeks. But I couldn't see him going alone, so I sent them all up to grab some sleep." He said.<p>

"I may just go and check on them then" I said "It looks like you all have this under control. Have me a cup of tea ready?"  
>"Anything for you." Arthur said as he gave me a gentle squeeze.<p>

I turned back to the stairs and slowly made my way up. I tapped gently on Ginny's door before gently swinging it open. The bedside light cast a gentle glow on the two figures on Ginny's bed. Ginny was sitting upright, resting against her headboard, with Harry lying on his side, one leg laid across Ginny. Harry was fast asleep but Ginny was awake and looked very uncomfortable.

"Mum!" She exclaimed softly "We were talking and he just fe..."

"It's OK Ginny, I'm not here to have a go, but you don't look comfortable lying there."  
>"I'm not, but I don't want to wake him" I walked gently over to the bed and lifted Harry's leg ever so slightly.<br>"Wriggle down now. You'll be more comfortable and he needs you here. I don't think he'd sleep if you weren't."  
>"Thanks Mum" Ginny slid down the bed and I let Harry's leg fall back gently down again. Harry unconsciously took this as a queue to snuggle in closer.<br>"It's OK, but don't get too used to it" I looked around Ginny's room "...Where's Ron and Hermione?"  
>"I'm not sure" said Ginny yawning "Harry fell asleep and they left"<br>"OK" I said, and kissed her gently on the forehead. I stepped away from the bed and closed the door softly behind me. Arthur and I would need to have a conversation with these two soon. Although I knew both Ginny and Harry were too tired at this very moment to do anything, I knew that situations like this could lead to more-Bill was evidence of this! Not that I ever regretted having Bill, nor any of my children, but they both were still so young , had been through so much and so much to live for now.

Ron and Hermione had not returned to the kitchen so I decided to head towards Ron's room at the top of the house.

As I opened the door I noticed Hermione had places her signature ball of fire in jars the boys loved her to create around the room. Hermione and Ron were laid on Ron's bed on their sides, Hermione in front of Ron, with Ron's arm holding her tightly to him. Ron had pulled a sheet over the pair of them but it was evident from the pile of clothes on the floor and from where I stood that neither wore much or if any clothing. I gasped at the sight of my youngest son, sleeping alongside the girl in his arms.

I had seen flickers of the change in their relationship before they had left nearly a year ago. I had witnessed them tentatively stepping over the line from best friends to girlfriend and boyfriend, testing the waters gently before they felt confident enough to jump in. But then the Death Eaters came and they were gone.

I didn't know when they had come together, had found each other; they had been away from us for so long.

Bill had told me about Ron's arrival a week or so before Christmas and how Ron had asked for Bills advice on relationships. He'd said that Ron had been a shadow of himself and was so withdrawn. Then one evening, Ron had taken him to one side and asked "Bill, when do you know that what you're feeling is love. You know like proper, can't imagine being with anyone else love and not just some stupid school crush?" Bill and Ron had talked long into the night.  
>"Mum" Bill had said to me "You could see in Ron's eyes that whoever he was talking about he was really in love with her, not some puppy love, but you know? Real love. Like the love I see when you and Dad look at each other, or when Fleur looks at me." I had smiled and Bill had blushed at these last words.<p>

Ron had suddenly disappeared again one night leaving a simple note of thanks.

Bill had also talked about their arrival at Shell Cottage a few weeks ago. He still wasn't sure how they had ended up at Shell Cottage with a dead house elf, a goblin and Hermione on the point of death herself. We were all still waiting to hear where they had been, what they had been through over the months. But Bill had told me of how Ron had barely let Fleur tend to Hermione's wounds before taking over all of her care.

And when I had set my eyes on my son again just before the battle I saw the love in his eyes when he looked at Hermione. After the battle they had tried to spend as much time as possible with each other, holding hands or cuddled up together in some small hole when we were still at Hogwarts. When I could see waves of grief hitting Ron over the loss of Fred, it was Hermione who was there to comfort him. And when Hermione became overwhelmed and stared at the scar on her arm it was Ron who was there to hold her and kiss every letter.

When we had returned home they continued to be close, spending time with Harry and Ginny, attending the funerals of the many that had fallen, coming back to us each night weary and just sitting in silence holding each other. And today, even though at times I was overwhelmed by my own grief, my mother's instincts still looked out for each of my children stood around the grave. Hermione had been strong and held Ron throughout the service for Fred.

As I stood watching them sleep I considered for a moment whether I should wake them. What exactly would I say to them? Would I yell? Would I give them the talk right there and then? Would I tell them that I disapprove? No. Of course I wouldn't. I wasn't condoning what I saw, but I wasn't sure that I was condemning it either. There was a time and a place to talk with them. Just as I had decided there was a time and a place to talk to Harry and Ginny. I turned away and left them sleeping.

There was definitely a conversation Arthur and I would be having as soon as possible with Ron and Hermione.

As I headed back downstairs, I looked in on George and Charlie. George was asleep and Charlie was rereading his letter from Eric with his hand placed gently back on Georges leg. Charlie looked up at me "He's OK" He mouthed to me. I nodded and closed the door. I lent my head against the door. I could feel the smallest of smiles creeping onto my face. It felt strange, like I hadn't smiled for the longest of times.

I walked back downstairs to find Bill with his arms around Fleur hugging her closely. There was so much love around, even at this time of so much grief. I stopped myself. Especially at this time of grief. We needed the love to help us move forward. Arthur was placing a cup of tea and sandwich down in my place at the kitchen table. He walked over to me and held me close again.  
>I think the smile I had on my face was still there. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I looked up at him.<br>"I'm alright" I said smiling up at my husband "We're alright, our family will be alright. It's going to take us time but we'll get there." It had been a long hard day, but we had begun to find our way.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the window. I had actually managed a full night's sleep since Bill and Fleur's wedding, since the Death Eaters came. I rolled over to find Arthur still asleep. He hadn't slept for the longest time either. He had been so strong for everyone in the family. He had supported both me and Fred throughout the last week, taking only a moment to grieve privately with me in our room. He had held me close and our tears had mingled as we cried for our son. I laid there for a moment just watching him sleep, the worry lines relaxed, just for the shortest time. I decided to leave him to sleep, although I am sure he would tell me off later for not waking him. I kissed him gently on his shoulder, grabbed my dressing gown and made my way downstairs. It was time for me to start putting things into some semblance of normality. We would have our sad days, but last night showed me that, in the smallest of ways, we were all beginning to mend, even George. So this morning we would start with a famous Weasley breakfast.

I found George and Charlie sitting at the kitchen, both nursing a mug of tea, talking with each other in quiet tones. George still had dark shadows under his eyes but he was able to look at me and show me the watery smile I had begun to see last night. I gave him a hug on my way to the stove.

As the smell of bacon wafted up the stairs I knew it wouldn't be long before it woke my youngest son. I could hear movement and then his familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Charlie, George, would you mind leaving me and Ron alone for a moment?" I asked quickly and quietly. They looked at me quizzically but picked their mugs up, giving me looks as they headed outside.

Ron soon made an appearance looking very dishevelled and, thankfully, with pyjama bottom and t shirt on.

I smiled over to him, meeting his eye and holding it.

"Good morning Ronald, did you sleep well?"  
>Ron smiled to himself. "Yeah, I did. Thanks Mum"<br>I still held his gaze and I couldn't help that small smile appearing again "So... Did Hermione sleep well?" I asked as casually as possible.  
>Ron responded without thinking "Yeah, she slept well, she's just taking a shower" It took him a moment to realise what he had said. His ears began to burn that famous Weasley red when they get caught out over something. I could almost see the cogs whirring in Ron's head. Why had I asked him where Hermione was? Shouldn't I have been asking after Harry? Did I know that he and Hermione had spent the night together? I could see these thoughts playing across his face. "Wait! Shit! Mum ... did ... did you see me and ... did you look in on us last night?"<p>

I casually flipped my wand so that it would put the bacon and eggs in the pan behind me onto a plate and bring it to the table. I met my youngest sons eyes again and with a raised eyebrow said,  
>"Yes Ronald, I did." Trying to keep a serious tone in my voice, after all, this was quite a serious conversation I needed to have with my youngest son and the young woman I hoped one day I would call my daughter in law. "I think maybe you, me and Hermione will be having a chat later?" Ron broke my gaze and looked down at the table, rubbing his thumbs along the edge just as he used to as a child when I had found him sneaking Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans I had put out of his reach. "Oh and, er, you might want to think about putting a decent locking charm for your room in future?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A BIG thank-you to Valkyriexx who has helped me add these "Few" extra bits-I should have posted them originally, but was not sure. Then Valkyriexx and the plot bunnies showed me the way!  
>Who does Arthur remind you of in the first scene?<strong>

"You want me to do what?" Arthur was sat on our bed staring up at me with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Talk with Harry"

"About him and, er, Ginny? Having ... er"

"Yes about him and Ginny having ...er as you put it!"  
>"But Ginny's ... she's my daughter."<br>"Yes, I was there you know Arthur but Harry doesn't have anyone to talk with about this sort of stuff and from what I saw last night it wont be long and then it will be too late!"  
>"Yes but Molly, but talking with Harry? It's... it's just weird!"<p>

I sighed, did Arthur really sound like one of the kids just then or was it me? "Right then, I will talk with Ginny and Harry. After all I have already had the talk with Ron and Hermione"

"Right," Said Arthur "That sounds like a better plan, I mean you had the chat with all the other boys."  
>I gave Arthur a look and he had the grace to look down at his hands.<p>

"Actually Arthur, I had the chat with Bill and Charlie. Fred and George informed me they knew everything and produced the potions and books to prove it and Percy couldn't book me in to his busy schedule to have the chat with me."

Why are the Weasley men so infuriating?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

An hour earlier

Ron stood in front of me

"I think maybe you, me and Hermione will be having a chat later?" Ron broke my gaze and looked down at the table, rubbing his thumbs along the edge just as he used to as a child when I had found him sneaking Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans I had put out of his reach. "Oh and, er, you might want to think about putting a decent locking charm on your room in future?"

"Urm, right!" Ron said still looking at the table. A knot in the pine seemed to really be holding his attention. " Urm, Mum, I er, Right."

Charlie looked in through the kitchen door. "Mum, I'm getting hungry. Is it OK for us to come back in or is Ron in deep doo doo?"  
>I looked across at Charlie "Its fine Charlie, Ron and I will continue this conversation later, wont we Ronnie?"<br>Rons blush appeared to be now covering his whole body. "Yeah, OK Mum. I er, just need to ... " He frantically looked around before making hasty steps towards the stairs.

Charlie and George looked after their brother in complete wonder

"What on earth has he done?" Asked Charlie.

"Nothing to worry about" I replied-hoping I was right.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I called up the stairs to anyone who was interested in breakfast. Gradually people came wandering down the stairs. The kitchen soon filled up, but Ron and Hermione were yet to make an appearance. I smiled as George collected a plate and put some food on it. He might actually eat a meal I thought. Charlie was sticking close to his side. Ginny and Harry both looked more rested and were joining in with Charlie and George's conversation. As I turned to serve up more sausages and bacon, Arthurs arms wrapped themselves round my waste. He kissed my cheek

"You should have woken me, I would have helped you."  
>"It was lovely to leave you sleeping for a change. You've been working so hard."<br>"And you haven't?" He asked . I turned and kissed him on his cheek.

"Get some breakfast before your kids eat it all" I smiled. He turned to the table.

"No Ron and Hermione yet? It's not like Ron to miss out on breakfast"  
>"He was here" Said Charlie "But he, er shot back upstairs a while ago" Charlie gave me a questioning look.<br>"I think I may go see where they are." I said before making my way to the stairs.  
>"I can go if you want" said Charlie"<br>"No, no, you're fine!" I said. I was beginning to think that poor Hermione might be in a state of shock or too embarrassed to face me.

I decided that maybe the best place to look was Ron's room. I tapped gently on Ron's door.

"Ron? Hermione?"  
>I heard footsteps and Ron opened his door. "Hey Mum"<br>"Everything OK? You're missing out on breakfast"  
>"Yeah, we're OK, it's just that Hermione, I er, explained about last night and er ... "<br>"Ron its OK, I'm not going to lecture."  
>Ron turned round and glanced back into the room. I looked past him and I could see Hermione sitting on Ron's bed. She was looking down at her hands.<p>

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up at me "Sweetheart, I never meant to embarrass you. Ron, maybe, it's always fun to watch my sons squirm!" Ron was stood glowing and shuffling his feet! "But not you. You are one of nicest, sweetest, cleverest young witches of our age and I think you deserve a medal for deciding to take on one of the Weasley men! I don't want to know the facts I just want to make sure that you two are looking after yourselves and my son is treating you with the respect you deserve"

Hermione looked up at me "I am sorry Mrs Weasley, I feel like I have disrespected you. Even disappointed you." I gave Hermione a hug.

"I really think that maybe, now you can call me Molly, don't you?" I smiled. Hermione almost smiled back.  
>"Right then you two I think we just need to have a little chat, then breakfast. Yes?"<br>They both nodded. Ron propped himself up on Harry's bed... 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Back to mine and Arthurs room

"So, er, are Ron and Hermione OK?" Arthur asked giving me a look he knew I couldn't stay cross with.

"They're fine. Both embarrassed because I happened to walk in on them, but Hermione is a sensible girl. She knows the right charms and potions. We talked about not rushing into things, but Ron... Arthur, he was so sweet, he said he had been waiting for Hermione for seven years, so he didn't think they were rushing things. He's grown so much since they have been away. He is hardly recognisable as the boy who could barely look at Hermione last summer without blushing. I think maybe they will be OK and once they have finished school or found jobs, or whatever it is they decide to do, it won't be long before they decide to get married. I couldn't tell them that we were their age when we, first ... " I looked at Arthur knowingly. He reached over and kissed me.

"You don't have to tell our children everything you know Molly" He gave me his cheeky smile and my stomach did the little flip it always did when he looked at me like that. "So, when are you going to talk with Harry and Ginny?" He asked.

"Is this so you can hide yourself in the shed?" I asked smiling.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" He smiled back before kissing me and making my stomach flip some more. You would have thought that at our age he wouldn't be able to make me feel like that eighteen year old girl he had asked to marry so many years ago, wouldn't you?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

I made my way back down to the kitchen, rather unruffled, to find only Ron and Hermione sat at the table finishing off the remnants of breakfast. Hermione looked up at me and blushed.

"Would you like me to pop some more toast on?" I asked them both.

"I'm Ok Mrs Weas... Molly" Hermione replied "But I'm not sure about Ron"  
>"Yeah, please Mum" said Ron with a mouth full of sausage.<p>

"Ron" Said Hermione and I together "Don't speak with your mouth full!"

"Great!" swallowed and then grinned at us "The two women in my life nag me in duet!"

We looked at each other and laughed.

Hermione started to help me clear the pots away as Ron hunted down the last pieces of bacon and slapped them between the toast I had made for him. We worked together in comfortable silence.  
>"Right!" I said "I think we're all done here. What are you to going to do today? The weather is good, it might be an idea to go out to the pond?"<br>"Sounds like a great idea" Said Ron. He stood up, came over to me and hugged me.  
>"Mum." He said "thank you." I held his face between my hands and pulled him closer.<br>"You're welcome Ron," I whispered "Just look after her, wont you? You have the most wonderful girl there."

"I know" He turned from me and looked towards Hermione and grabbing her hand "Come on! Let's make the most of the sun!"

Ron pulled the door to the garden open and as he did so Harry and Ginny fell through the door in a tight clinch. It looked as though Ginny had been leaning against the frame as Harry kissed her - as Ron had pulled the door open he had taken away their prop and now they lay sprawled on the kitchen floor. Ron looked down at his best friend and sister. He held out his hands to pull them up. Harry and Ginny looked uncomfortable under his gaze.

Ron turned to me, then turned round to Harry with a very evil Weasley grin and patted him on the shoulder before pointing towards me.

"Your turn mate!" He laughed as he and Hermione ran out the door, leaving Harry and Ginny looking at me confused as I motioned to them to take a seat. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish these characters were mine but they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Ron's POV. I debated publishing this as a stand alone but I think that it really is a chapter 3. How did Molly end up finding Ron and Hermione asleep in Ron's bed? Would Harry and Ginny find out? And more importantly ... What happened to my one shot?**

Dad had sent the four of us up to get some sleep, but we had all ended up in Ginny's room talking. Ginny was sat on her bed with Harry lying down with his head resting on her arm, talking. We had decided that we owed it to Ginny to tell her first about what had happened over the last year. Well, actually Harry did. There were also parts Hermione and I hadn't heard either-until now. Harry had finished telling our tale fit for Beadle the Bard and you could see from Ginny's expression that she was finding it hard to take it all in. She would, though over time, Harry would help her understand and she would be able to help him through the dark days. Harry was tired from the story telling and now he was beginning to drift as he lay there on his side, twisting a strand of my sister's hair with his fingers. Ginny was drawing circles with her fingers on his back. Her eyes were beginning to close too. A year ago I would have been uncomfortable with the sight of them so close, but right now I felt almost at peace.

The room was so warm. I sat with my back against the wall on Hermione's bed with Hermione stretched out with her head on my lap and her hand resting on my knee. I began to close my eyes, allowing myself to drift off to sleep as I thought the others had done. I felt Hermione begin to shift, getting into a more comfortable position, or so I thought. But then I felt her hand begin to move up from my knee to my thigh, very, very slowly. My eyes popped open. Was she awake? Did she know what she was doing? I could feel my breathing and heart rate start to quicken. Her hand continued its journey for a moment longer then stopped.

She was asleep she must be.

I forced my breathing to slow down; her hand's movements were completely innocent. "Weasley, you perverted little..." but then the innocent little hand's innocent little fingers started making not so innocent circular motions on the inside of my thigh. Bloody Hell! Did she not know what she was doing to me?

"Her... Hermione?" I whispered urgently. My heartbeat had picked up again.

"Mmmmm?"

"Urm, what you're doing, it's... it's really good but I think you might want to stop. I am not sure you know what you are doing to me right now." I felt her head roll over slightly so that I could see from the dusk light of the room that she was looking up at me.  
>"Yes, I know what I'm doing." She smiled a very sweet, but nervous smile. My mind flipped slightly. Did she say what I thought she just said?<br>"Bloody Hell! Hermione, we shouldn't ... not here" I looked across to where Harry and Ginny were now asleep.

"Well" she whispered, rolling onto her back and looking straight up at me "Maybe... do you think I should stop then?"  
>"No ... "I said nervously "We could go up to my room?"<p>

Her nervous smile grew. "I think, maybe we could."  
>"Are you sure?" I asked. (My mind had flipped back and was shouting at me "Shut up Weasley! Shut up! Your girlfriend has taken that next step and she's willing to go up to your room! And you're asking if she's sure?")<p>

"Um..."but before I could respond with an "Its OK, we don't have to" she sat up"... Yes, I think I would like to" My stomach did a small somersault and my mind cheered and took a back seat, as Hermione stood up and held her hand out to me.

We made our way upstairs to my room, Hermione walking in front of me. I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. She opened my bedroom door, stepped inside and turned towards me, still with the nervous smile on her face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I woke some time later with Hermione curled in front of me fast asleep. I am sure I had heard a noise. I lay there a moment listening. I could hear familiar movements in the house below, but that was all. I felt my eyes beginning to close again, pulling Hermione closer to me.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

The next time I woke, it was to the feel of Hermione laying gentle kisses along my arm.  
>"Hey" I whispered<p>

"Hey yourself" she smiled.  
>"So, er, are you OK? After... ?"<br>"Yeah, are you?"  
>"Bloody Hell, Yeah! 'Mione it was bloody amazing!" Hermione giggled and rolled towards me<br>"It was, wasn't it?" She kissed me quickly "Any idea what time it is?"  
>"No, but it looks as though the suns just coming up and I can't hear anyone moving downstairs, so it must be early."<br>"Good!" She said with a mischievous grin on her face 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

She had headed off for a shower. I lay stretched out on my bed, with the biggest grin on my face. I had lain here and dreamed of nights like last night for many of my teenage years, but hadn't imagined it would happen. Bloody Hell Weasley, you were in bed with the girl of your dreams last night! My grin grew wider.  
>The smell of bacon began to drift upstairs. Mum was up and cooking one of her famous Weasley breakfasts! I couldn't resist. I threw on a t shirt and pyjama bottoms and bounded downstairs. Charlie and George were just heading outside and Mum was busy cooking breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Ronald, did you sleep well?" She asked.  
>I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the memory of last night and early this morning "Yeah, I did. Thanks Mum"<br>She stared back at me and returned my smile "So... Did Hermione sleep well?"

"Yeah, she slept well, she's just taking a shower." The words were out of my mouth before I had even thought about what Mum had asked me. How did she know? Hang on! The noise that had woken me last night! It was the sound of my door closing! Had Mum seen us ... together? "Wait! Shit! Mum ... did ... did you see me and ... did you look in on us last night?"

Mum casually carried on cooking the breakfast before meeting my eyes again.

"Yes Ronald, I did. I think maybe you, me and Hermione will be having a chat later?" I couldn't look at her any longer. I felt five years old, being caught sneaking sweets before dinner! "Oh and, er, you might want to think about putting a decent locking charm on your room in future?"

At that point I wished for Merlin to open a hole up underneath me!

"Urm, right!" I managed to get out " Urm, Mum, I er, Right."

Charlie looked in through the kitchen door. "Mum, I'm getting hungry. Is it OK for us to come back in or is Ron in deep doo doo?"  
>What the Hell! Did Charlie know? Oh God! George would know too soon enough!<br>I could feel the blush spreading across my body. "Yeah, OK Mum. I er, just need to ... " I need to escape from the kitchen! I needed to speak to Hermione! I ran for the stairs with Charlie's voice trailing after me.

"What on earth has he done?"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

I paced along the hall between Ginny's room and the bathroom. I needed to catch Hermione as soon as I could and explain before Mum did. She emerged, dressed, but with wet hair and smelling sweetly of the vanilla shower gel, making my stomach flip.

"Hermione!" I whispered urgently "We need to talk"  
>"Honestly Ronald!" She rolled her eyes at me but grinned "Can't you wai..."<br>"No! We need to talk now!" I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up to my room. I guided her towards the bed, gesturing to her to sit down. I just looked at her wondering where to start.

"Ron?" She asked, looking worried.

"Hermione, its Mum ... look, she didn't go up in smoke at me" I stopped for a moment and thought about Mums reaction "... actually, thinking about it, she was really calm."  
>"What are you going on about?"<br>"Mum... she saw us last night"  
>"What do you mean she saw us?" the colour had drained from Hermione's face.<p>

"I mean, she saw us! I don't know exactly when, I think it was when we were asleep. But she knows Hermione. She wants to talk to us."  
>"Oh My God Ron! What do we do?" she leapt off the bed and started pacing and wringing her hands together. "What do we do?" I watched her walking up and down and her actions suddenly calmed my own nerves.<p>

"I think, that maybe, we are going to have to just listen to what she says" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug to stop her frantic pacing. "She must have realised how close we have got, I am sure she was going to talk to us anyway"  
>"How are you so CALM! Your Mum knows that we... that you and I ... that we ... "<br>"It's funny, you are normally so good with words." I couldn't help the smile creeping across my face.  
>"Ron! It's not funny! What must your Mum think of me?"<br>"She will think, Hermione, that I have led the most beautiful, brightest witch of our age down the path of immorality! And that you are not to blame for anything even though we both know who took the first step." I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend's discomfort. She pushed herself out of my arms and flopped onto my bed.

"Ugh!" she cried out "Ronald Weasley! You can be such a ... a... a ... prat!"  
>I laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" She frowned at me and stuck her tongue out.<p>

There was a tapping on the door. "Ron? Hermione?"

I looked at Hermione, then headed to the door and pulled it open "Hey Mum"  
>"Everything OK? You're missing out on breakfast"<br>"Yeah, we're OK, it's just that Hermione, I er, explained about last night and er ... " I felt myself blushing again.  
>"Ron its OK, I'm not going to lecture."<br>I turned round and glanced back at Hermione sitting on the bed. Mum made her way over to her.

"Hermione?" She looked up at Mum "Sweetheart, I never meant to embarrass you. Ron, maybe, it's always fun to watch my sons squirm!" I felt myself begin to glow more, if that was possible. "But not you. You are one of nicest, sweetest, cleverest young witches of our age" (See? I told you she'd say that!) and I think you deserve a medal for deciding to take on one of the Weasley men! I don't want to know the facts I just want to make sure that you two are looking after yourselves and my son is treating you with the respect you deserve"

"I am sorry Mrs Weasley, I feel like I have disrespected you. Even disappointed you." Mum pulled Hermione into a big hug.

"I really think that maybe, now you can call me Molly, don't you?" she said smiling at her. "Right then you two, I think we just need to have a little chat, then breakfast. Yes?"

We both nodded and I flopped onto Harry's bed. This was going to be a very awkward conversation, but I knew it was going to be OK. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Later that day Hermione and I were relaxing by the pond. My back was resting against a tree and Hermione was lying in a very similar position to the previous evening. This time however, Hermione was reading a book as I alternated between just enjoying the view over the pond and gazing down at her. I knew she knew I was looking as a small smile would appear on her lips.

Our peace was broken as we heard footsteps and voices in the near distance. I looked up to see Harry and Ginny making their way towards us. I couldn't help but smile evilly at them as they approached. After all I had opened the kitchen door on them earlier in the morning causing them to fall at my feet in a tight clinch, right in front of Mum. This resulted in them receiving a similar talk that Hermione and I had received earlier. I had managed to get in the passing comment "Your turn mate!"before Hermione and I had run out heading towards the pond.

Harry still looked slightly shaken as he approached us. He walked up and gave me a push causing me to fall on my side and Hermione's head rolling off my lap and onto the grass.  
>"Thanks for that! Git!" He said half laughing<p>

"You're more than welcome!" I grinned as Hermione grumbled and made herself comfortable on my lap again. "How was it?"  
>"Awkward! But she didn't lecture. It was more of a "make sure you look after her" talk." Harry gave Ginny a squeeze, "I have no other intention then looking after you" and kissed her on the nose before flopping down onto the grass. "One question though," he said as they made themselves comfortable. "What did you mean when you said "Your turn mate?" "<br>I took a deep breath then looked down at Hermione, who smiled shyly at me, before looking across at Harry and Ginny "Well, Mum had that chat with me and Hermione earlier this morning."  
>"Oh!" said Harry raising his eyebrows.<p>

"Yeah" I smiled back down at Hermione

"Did she catch you kissing over the washing up or something?"asked Ginny mischievously.

"Yeah, or something" Damn it! I didn't mean to say that! But I couldn't help a grin when I thought about last night. I waited for further questions, but no more came. I relaxed and Hermione went back to reading her book.

Ginny snuggled into Harry and we remained sitting quietly in companionable silence, as we had done so often over the last few weeks, thinking things over after all the funerals we had attended.

We had been sitting like that for about five minutes when Ginny suddenly sat up from where she had been resting against Harry and stared at me.

"Or something?"  
>"Mmm?" said Harry, it looked as though he was drifting off to sleep again.<p>

"Ron said "or something"! What EXACTLY did Mum catch you two doing?"  
>Hermione raised her book to cover her face more as she began to blush.<br>"Sleeping" I said taking great interest in a tree in the far off distance. I could feel myself growing very warm. Harry was looking confused but I had a feeling that he would catch up very quickly.  
>"Mum found Harry asleep on my bed last night... She didn't give me the talk because we were sleeping but because of the snogging! ...Oh my God" Realisation spread across Ginny's face "You and Hermione ... " She wiggled her finger back and forth between the two of us "...And you're still alive after Mum found you? Bloody Hell Ron Weasley! That's ...that's...unbelievable!"<p>

My brain was attempting to come back with a quick answer, but the pleasure on Ginny's face in working out what we had been doing had frazzled my senses. I would probably think of a quick quip in about ten minute's time!  
>Hermione was no help at all as she had pretty much disappeared behind her book and was, unbelievably, giggling!<p>

Ginny let out a big laugh, reached over and pulled the book out of the giggling Hermione's hands and shouted with glee "Hermione Granger! You scarlet woman, you!" as Harry joined in with the laughter.


End file.
